


내가 정말 당신과 사랑에 빠진건가요? - Am I really in love with you?

by haru_ran



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 14:37:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19275331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haru_ran/pseuds/haru_ran
Summary: When your heart is in turmoil, you sometimes just have to give in.





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was a contribution to a contest back in 2011.

A cold November breeze was fanning through the streets of Seoul, the air of evening chilly and the sky crystal clear that the stars could shine brightly. The actual busy streets were quite empty, just a few people on the pavement walking home but not many.

All the people, young ones to be exact, were filling up a wide hall and cheering for their stars and celebrities to win the desired prizes. They were fans with all their hearts and drowning out the words of the MC duo with their cheering. Today was the night of the MKMF awards 2006. Tonight it would be revealed whom the most desired award of 'Best Artist of the Year' would go to. Masses of the young fans - mostly female - were hoping for their favourite band to win. South Korea's _Gods of the East_ \- Dong Bang Shin Ki.

The hall was flooded with the red light sticks glowing in the hands of several fans, their cheering vibrating in the ears of each person in the big hall. Of course in the five young men's as well, the ones they were cheering on the most. They already had won three awards so far, each of them still in disbelief that they did. They still couldn't believe that they had won the desired award of 'Best Group' as well. They were sitting still on their seats, the words of the MC duo drowned by their fans' excessive cheering. They felt proud, light-headed and nervous.

“Now we have the final award to present,” Shin DongYup announced with his female co-host standing next to him. The fans were cheering throughout his words. It was the award everyone expected the most. “This is an award for the best artist, who has been the most active in 2006.”

“Say, ChangMin, what would you do if we got that award?” JaeJoong mumbled close to his band mate's ear, both sitting next to one another on their respective seats. ChangMin glanced at the lead singer and grinned. “I don't know, but I guess YooChun would cry,” he announced with a smirk on his lips. They both chuckled and didn't notice that Kim JungEun was appearing on stage. It was her honour to announce whom the most desired award would go to. The other three didn't notice either, though. YooChun and JunSu were still awed about their already won awards and YunHo seemed to be in very deep thought. His eyes would occasionally wander towards the far right of their seats and land on JaeJoong. He was shining under the dim light that lit the hall, his hair glowing golden and face sporting a wonderful smile. He didn't know what it was nor how it happened but recently he felt quite attracted to the older lead singer. It came to a point that it even frightened him. He was straight, for goodness' sake, and yet he felt more attracted towards JaeJoong than any female he had ever met. What was wrong with him?

“The highest honour for artists, the 'Best Artist of the Year' award. Let's see the nominees,” Kim JungEun announced and the crowd was going wild. They screamed once the first nominee was shown - Dong Bang Shin Ki with their single _O – Jung Ban Hap_ playing in the background. Just now the five said men lifted their heads and registered that it was about time for the award. They were nervous.

Other nominees were Baek JiYoung, Buzz, Rain and SG Wannabe. All five of them were sure that Rain probably would win. They were playing with their fingers or distracting themselves. YunHo's fingers were tapping on his thigh, YooChun and JunSu both resting their arms on their knees with hands folded together. JaeJoong was nervously gnawing on his thumb, his gaze every now and then shifting to the left. The only one who seemed quite composed was ChangMin.

“I wanted to announce it right away, but I've been instructed to stall a little,” JungEun joked around, making the nervousness that raked through the nominees' bodies one by one rise up. Every single one was fidgeting on their seats - it could be each one of them.

“All right, I'll just read this,” came the rescuing response of JungEun. Her every movement was followed closely with expecting eyes. Fans, celebrities, the world watching through television; every single soul was excited to find out whom the award would go to.

The seconds that were passing by, in which Kim JungEun opened the envelope that held the winner, appeared like hours for the waiting nation. Nerves were tensed to an unbearable level when she finally got hold of the little black disc record that sported the name of the winner. All pairs of eyes were trained on her and once her eyes fell onto the name, she smiled.

“So, it's these guys,” she said, her eyes still locked to the black object. Everyone held their breaths, hearts beating like crazy. The fans were still cheering and filling the entire hall with their chanting.

“The 2006 M.net km Music Festival, the 'Best Artist of the Year' award goes to,” she said and the ticking seconds before she finally announced the name were the most tensing ones one can imagine. “Congratulations! Dong Bang Shin Ki!” The hall was exploding with the loud cheers of fans, the red light sticks waving to and fro in a frenzy.

Everyone was standing, clapping their hands to congratulate the five young men who had won. Just the five themselves were still sitting on their seats, sporting the look of disbelief on their faces. None of them moved, all their eyes wide and hearts beating fast.

They did it. They had won, but the thought itself still wasn't registered fully. All of them let their heads fall into their folded hands, ChangMin the first one to rise from his seat. He was followed by JaeJoong who had a silly grin plastered on his face. YunHo as their leader followed closely whilst Rain was already congratulating JaeJoong and ChangMin.

YunHo was congratulated by another artist when JunSu and YooChun finally got up to their feet as well. Their song _O – Jung Ban Hap_ was playing in the background, the cheers of their fans vibrating in their ears.

“Congratulations, Dong Bang Shin Ki! Today is your day. The place is filled with red balloons. You can say 2006 was the year of Dong Bang Shin Ki!” Shin DongYup's words announced throughout the congratulating of the other nominees towards the young men who had won.

Under more praising words of DongYup, the five winners shook hands and bowed to the ones that congratulated them. None of them had yet fully registered that they had won. They were too excited. Under hugs, bows and more congratulations they slowly made their way towards the stage to receive their prize. JunSu was the first to step onto the large stage, followed by YunHo. YooChun, ChangMin and JaeJoong were still caught in the congratulating hugs of the members of Super Junior. The cheers of their fans got louder when they stepped all onto the stage, the red balloons waving excitedly at them and red light sticks glowing brightly.

It was JunSu who received the prize from Kim JungEun, both bowing at the action. YunHo followed closely as well as the remaining three members. Their grey suits were all glowing under the shining lights when they gathered in a circle around the micro they would be speaking into to their fans and all the people watching them. It was YunHo, as their respective leader, who would hold a speech. With trembling hands he reached for the microphone, and bowed down a bit to reach its height. He was speechless, turning his head with a soft smile from one side to another before he finally found the words stuck in his throat.

“Thank you for this award. We already received one last year. I still can't believe it,” he said lowly, still in disbelief. JaeJoong was standing next to him, shifting from one foot to another in nervousness whilst his eyes would travel every now and then towards YunHo. He couldn't focus. His senses and nerves were in turmoil. They had won, YunHo was so close to him, his low and calming voice reaching his ears. If only he weren't in unrequited love with the light-brown haired ....

JunSu's eyes were downcast. The ground to his feet seemed a lot more interesting. YooChun next to him on the other hand had problems to suppress his feelings. His eyes had started to water and he couldn't focus. He lifted his head just to lower it again. He was overwhelmed. ChangMin seemed to be the calmness in person, a wide smile plastered on his face.

“This award is not just for us, but for everyone who helped us. First, many thanks to Cassiopeia,” YunHo remarked, the loud cheering of the fans rising in volume a notch higher. JunSu was clasping their award tight. “And to Yoo YoungJin for composing _O – Jung Ban Hap_ , thank you. And ....” At this point YunHo was so overwhelmed that he couldn't control his feelings anymore. He made way for one of the others to say something and was glad that JunSu did. With a wide smile he tried to suppress the tears of happiness that were threatening to wet his eyes.

Behind him was JaeJoong busy drying YooChun's tears. He gently thumbed away the tear drops that spilled from his soulmate's eyes and smiled softly. “Crybaby,” he mumbled and patted YooChun's back who put his arms around JaeJoong and ChangMin and tried to hold the many tears of happiness in that wanted to fall from his eyes.

The fans in the crowd standing so close to the stage were crying of joy as well. Their beloved boys of their favourite band had once again shown that they were the best. They were proud of them.

“We love you,” YunHo shouted during JunSu's speech of more thankfulness. The fans were screaming even more. “Don't cry,” they chanted, making it so difficult for the five young men to stay calm and composed. YunHo once again stood in front of the micro, speechless with the chanting of their fans.

“I love you, guys,” he said, directing it to his members. He was proud of them. A group hug was what they did last, all clasped tightly together with YooChun crying into YunHo's neck. He was just too overwhelmed.

*****

With a shiver a tall figure stepped into the halls of a pub, the main room hot but empty. He had to make sure that no crazy fans would enter the booked room. It was his job as a bouncer to keep uninvited guests out after all.

“We really did it! Cheers!” a cheerful voice announced loudly with a unique laugh following after, glasses clinking together before five young men took a sip of their drinks.

“I still can't believe it,” a blond youth muttered when he placed his now empty glass onto the table. He placed his chin onto his folded arms lying on the table whilst watching his band mates.

“Well, I couldn't either but it still is true, JaeJoong,” the brown haired next to him muttered, his tongue already a bit heavy. Seemed like his soulmate had looked a bit too deep into his glasses of soju. Thank god they had a few days off after this event.

“You're slurring, Chunnie. You shouldn't drink too much,” JaeJoong muttered, knowing that he himself was tipsy as well but he could handle it. He got hold of the package lying between him and YooChun and retrieved a cigarette. He took a drag once it was resting between his lips and inflamed at the tip.

“I'll get you a new one,” YooChun announced, grabbing his own and JaeJoong's empty glasses before he made his way wobbling towards the bar.

“I want juice,” JaeJoong yelled after him before taking another drag of his cigarette. It calmed him a lot. With amusement he watched JunSu and ChangMin bickering about their drinking habits. Well, ChangMin's drinking habits to be precise.

“ChangMin, you really shouldn't drink that stuff. You're too young,” the black haired complained, sipping once more on his glass filled with orange juice - no hint of alcohol in it whatsoever.

“Calm down, Su. I'm 19, for goodness' sake, so really able to decide on my own,” ChangMin retorted before he took another sip of his glass filled with beer. “Besides, in other countries I can do what I want with this age, so spare me with your complaining,” he further said, sticking out his tongue in mockery.

JaeJoong laughed heartily when JunSu still didn't give up. Meanwhile YooChun had come back from the bar and placed his drink in front of him.

“Thanks,” he mumbled before he took a sip. It was apple juice and not with lacing, his favourite juice.

“YunHo is quite knocking back a drink today, don't you think?” YooChun slurred before he took a drag of JaeJoong's cigarette whose eyes were focused on their leader.

YooChun was right. At the far end of their big table sat YunHo quite all by himself, drowning one glass of soju after another. He didn't know how many it already had been, but from the redness of YunHo's cheeks and heavy head he had to support with his hand he guessed that YunHo was already drunk.

“I'm worried about him,” JaeJoong mumbled, making a movement to grab the package of cigarettes once again.

“The side effects of falling in love,” YooChun sang to himself with a sly grin, earning a punch on his shoulder from JaeJoong. Out of all the remaining members of Dong Bang Shin Ki, YooChun was the only one that knew about JaeJoong's feelings for their leader. He was there when JaeJoong denied his feelings for him, when he fell for him even more and when he admitted that he was truly and unconditionally in love with Jung YunHo. The feeling got even stronger after they had filmed _Dangerous Love_.

“Uhm, Jae,” YooChun rasped in JaeJoong's hold who was strangling him in mockery.

“What?” the blond responded, loosening his tight grip around YooChun's neck who was staring straight at the other end of the table.

“YunHo is staring at you,” YooChun mumbled when he registered where their leader's eyes were trained at. It earned him a nervous laugh, JaeJoong's eyes showing a hint of hurt. He believed YooChun was mocking him.

“Do you think that's funny?” he asked with utmost hurt in his voice. YooChun should know better than to make such jokes with JaeJoong's aching heart.

“No, I'm serious,” the brown haired replied and pointed not too obviously into YunHo's direction which now made JaeJoong curious. The blond swallowed the lump of nervousness in his throat when he slowly and hesitatingly looked to the side into YunHo's direction. His eyes widened when he found YunHo indeed staring at him. JaeJoong felt heat rising to his cheeks, his entire being drowning in that intense stare of the light-brown haired. He felt hot all of a sudden, his breath going a notch faster the longer he stared back at YunHo. It was as if they were alone and not with their band mates. It was when JaeJoong saw a glint shimmering in YunHo's eyes that he had to look away - embarrassed. He had never seen YunHo staring at something or even someone like this, never in such a predatory way.

“I-I'll go to the toilets,” JaeJoong stuttered, cheeks still tinted a light red when he stood up. He wondered if YooChun had noticed the way YunHo had looked at him when he made his way towards the desired place. He needed to cool down and compose himself again.

 

YunHo's eyes were following JaeJoong's every movement, gliding down the lines of his body inch by inch. His mind and body were doing everything on their own whenever he was drunk, just like now. He slowly followed JaeJoong, YooChun not able to stop him as the latter was too drunk himself to set a single foot straight ahead. The world was spinning around him and he was more wobbling than walking towards the toilets whilst his mind was focused on one single man. He couldn't hold back his desire any longer. Not in this kind of condition.

 

The water was rinsing out of the tap, the liquid cold on JaeJoong's hands and refreshing on his heated cheeks. His heart still hadn't calmed down. He looked into the mirror in front of him, his reflected self appearing flushed and wet in the face. JaeJoong sighed.

His hands were leaning against the sink when he remembered the look in YunHo's eyes. Lust, desire, passion. Everything was displayed in them which made him all hot and bothered. He needed to make sure that they would leave soon or else he might forget himself and give in to the restrained desire bubbling inside of him.

With a final sigh JaeJoong opened the door to step out of the toilets and almost jumped back in utter surprise when he found YunHo standing across the wall. His lips were trembling when he lowered his gaze to avoid YunHo's eyes.

“Y-you scared me,” he mumbled when he closed the door behind him and slowly made his way back towards their table. He didn't make it far though as he was faced with YunHo standing in front of him, his eyes travelling over JaeJoong's face and glued to his lips.

“W-what is it?” JaeJoong asked nervously, taking a step back. He feared his resistance would crumble when YunHo would come any closer.

“Has someone ever told you how beautiful you are?” YunHo said in a slurring way yet so confident as if he weren't drunk at all. JaeJoong swallowed, his cheeks glowing light-red at YunHo's words. He indeed had heard it quite often and actually didn't like it, but hearing it out of YunHo's mouth felt so different. 'No, JaeJoong! He's drunk and doesn't know what he's doing!' JaeJoong slapped himself mentally to not fall for a drunken YunHo or else he might regret it. He knew he would.

“YunHo, don't,” JaeJoong said, shoving him a bit aside to walk around him but it was to no avail. Of course YunHo followed him with every step, the sweet words of adoration he always had dreamed of leaving his lips but he knew they weren't said in sanity. As much as he wanted to believe YunHo's words spoken in befuddlement, he couldn't.

He gasped when YunHo pressed him against the wall, the warmth of his body pressed against his own. He shuddered, his hands turned to fists and trembling next to him as he tried to resist the urge to touch YunHo. JaeJoong's entire figure was trembling when YunHo's warm palm caressed his heated cheek. He felt weak in the knees the closer YunHo came with his face until he could even feel the latter's breath brushing against his skin.

“Y-yunHo, please,” he breathed in resistance. If only he weren't that much in love with him he wouldn't have that many problems to resist YunHo. He held his breath when YunHo's eyes lingered on his face, adoration and love displayed in them.

“You're so wonderful, you know that?” YunHo breathed whilst caressing JaeJoong's cheek, a soft smile on his lips. “Always that beautiful smile on your lips,” he further breathed, his thumb tracing the lines of JaeJoong's trembling lips gently.

The latter's eyes were widened, eyebrows furrowed in frustration. 'Why must this happen like this?' he wondered whilst shoving YunHo away. He wanted - no, **needed** to resist him if he didn't want to fall into a misery.

“YunHo, stop that. I beg you,” JaeJoong said with more confidence, walking further away from YunHo. They had reached the hall again, JaeJoong trying to escape but it was to no avail. YunHo held his hand and turned him around to face him, the blond averting the latter's eyes. Just now the remaining members spread around the table witnessed the inner battle JaeJoong had to go through.

“How can I stop what I feel for you,” YunHo breathed, hurt and longing in his eyes that made JaeJoong speechless. He shook his head, trying to get out of YunHo's hold when he smelled that familiar scent of alcohol.

“No, please, YunHo. You're drunk. You don't know what you're saying,” JaeJoong muttered, struggling to free himself but YunHo only held him tighter. His eyes were wandering towards their table, begging for the others to help him as he felt his resistance crumbling. YooChun was the only one who reacted as the other two were too stunned at what was happening just now. Unfortunately for his resistance, YooChun wasn't fast enough to prevent YunHo from saying those words JaeJoong had always been waiting for, the words that let his heart race and butterflies fly in his tummy.

“I perfectly know what I'm saying, Jae. I love you,” YunHo breathed and JaeJoong couldn't prevent YunHo from diving down and claiming his lips. He was overwhelmed with emotions, his eyes widened before they slowly fell shut at the feeling of YunHo's lips on top of his own. YunHo's lips were soft and warm against his, the unique taste mixed with alcohol intruding his senses. YunHo was holding him close to himself and there he lost it. He gave in to the hidden and dangerous desire he had tried to hold back for so long and let his hands run up YunHo's chest towards his neck, fondling the hair in the back before he wrapped his arms around him.

The world around them had turned silent, the time stopping the longer they kissed and seized the moment. None of them heard YooChun's pleas to stop or noticed his attempts to break them apart. They were just lost in one another's touch and taste. It was like a dream come true for JaeJoong and he sighed in bliss when YunHo deepened their kiss. But once the latter's tongue was sliding past his lips, JaeJoong struggled. He suddenly remembered that YunHo was drunk, not sane at all. He broke apart as hard as it was for him and breathed fast and shallow, his eyes fixed on YunHo and cheeks stained a glowing red.

“I-I,” he stuttered, flushed in embarrassment that he had himself let go so easily and was caught red-handed on top of it all. His eyes were shifting from YunHo to YooChun and back to YunHo, glued to the lips he had just felt earlier.

Without another word he stormed past the stunned young men and ran out of the pub into the cold and empty streets of Seoul. He ran towards their apartment - luckily it wasn't that far away from the pub - and hid himself in the bathroom once he stepped inside the apartment all of them shared.

“Stupid, stupid, stupid,” he chanted under his breath, punching his own forehead before he let himself sink onto the toilet lid. He sighed, tears of frustration threatening to fall from his eyes. He was disappointed in himself to a high level. Why wasn't he stronger?

He gasped when he heard the door to their apartment opening, sprinting towards the door of the bathroom to block it. Unfortunately, it wasn't able to lock it so he just sat in front of it and bathed his gloomy self in deep thoughts. His finger occasionally glided over his plump lips when he stared onto the ground into nothing. He still could feel YunHo; his warmth, his taste. Everything. He let his head drop onto his knees. He would never be able to forget this one single touch between their lips.

A sudden knock on the milky glass door ripped him out of his reverie. He frowned.

“Jae? It's me,” YooChun's voice called from behind and a relieved sigh left his trembling lips. His heart could calm down again as well. “Can I come in?” the latter asked and JaeJoong contemplated if he should let him in or not. He decided for the former and slightly shifted away from the door to make space for YooChun.

The brown haired slowly entered and eyed the blond sitting to his feet with worry. Seconds turned to minutes with none of them saying a word. The others had probably already fallen asleep. It was JaeJoong's soft voice that cut through the silence.

“You think I'm stupid, right?” he asked, glancing at YooChun with his teary eyes. The other shook his head whilst thumbing away JaeJoong's spilled tears.

“No. You're in love, that sometimes makes it hard to decide what is wrong and what not,” YooChun responded with a soft smile, which earned him a light chuckle from JaeJoong.

“That basically means you think I _am_ stupid,” the lead singer replied, amused that is. “Thanks,” he mumbled and leaned his head against YooChun's shoulder. He didn't know what he would do if he hadn't such an awesome friend like YooChun.

“That's what soulmates are there for,” YooChun remarked whilst hugging his friend. “Will you use the spare bedroom?” he asked, knowing that JaeJoong would feel better all by himself for a bit. It earned him a soft nod.

“I wouldn't be able to sleep in the same room as him. Not tonight,” JaeJoong replied, slowly getting to his feet to leave for his bed tonight. “I might jump at him if I don't keep away,” he mumbled with a sad smile plastered on his face before he left the bathroom.

He didn't bother to stop by their shared bedroom to get his pyjamas as he wanted to prevent himself from meeting YunHo now. He was weak around him, even more so after their shared kiss. He rounded a corner of their hallway which led him to the spare bedroom and was about to open the door when a sudden noise of soft footsteps startled him. He slowly turned around, gulping as his eyes fell onto the figure standing in the darkness of the hallway.

“Y-yunHo,” he breathed, his voice trembling and eyes widened. The said man stepped into the light that fell through the window next to the room, JaeJoong holding his breath at the way YunHo looked at him and the way he was dressed. Nothing but a pair of boxers and a tight wifebeater. He swallowed, cheeks flushing at the arousing effect the sight had on him.

“Running away from me, are you?” YunHo's voice resounded through the hallway, dark, low and arousing. It sent a shiver down JaeJoong's spine who stepped back as far as he could, his back hitting soon the door of his bedroom for the night. And as things were going, he wouldn't stay there alone. He was unable to move when YunHo came closer, his body moulding against his own in intimate proximity.

“YunHo, don't,” JaeJoong breathed, gasping when YunHo's palm was caressing over his skin underneath his shirt. He shuddered under the soft touch, chest heaving and soft sighs leaving his lips when YunHo nuzzled his neck at the same time.

“You're so addicting. Your scent,” YunHo whispered close to JaeJoong's ear, drawing in the latter's scent which sent a blissful shiver down JaeJoong's spine and drew a soft mewl from his lips. “Your skin. So soft,” he further breathed, kissing, nipping and licking along JaeJoong's jawline and neck which let about every drop of blood rush down into JaeJoong's groin, boiling up the heat inside of him.

“Please,” JaeJoong breathed, his voice just a mere whisper. He was weak, too weak to try harder to resist YunHo. But how could he reject the man he had loved for so long? The only one that really had captured his heart and took it for himself.

“I want you so much,” the light-brown haired slurred, pressing himself impossibly closer to JaeJoong whose hands were resting against his chest, trying to push him away but hesitated. YunHo stared deep into JaeJoong's eyes, tracing his quivering lips with his thumb before he leaned in.

“Yun-” JaeJoong wanted to voice out but his lips were caught in a warm kiss. He couldn't resist, his arms sneaking around YunHo's neck whilst the light-brown haired was opening the door of the bedroom. Their sloppy kiss turned into a battle of their tongues, mewls leaving their lips and hands wandering over their bodies when they stumbled inside.

With the door closing behind them, they shut out the consequences they would have to bear the next morning.

 

YooChun made his way from the bathroom back into their shared bedroom, only turning on the lights in the hallway to see where he was going. He stopped in the doorway once his eyes fell onto the bed closest to the door, the one that belonged to YunHo. It was empty, the duvet thrown back and lay in the corner of it. YooChun was suspecting the worst.

“ChangMin, where's YunHo?” he asked the tallest when he registered that JunSu was fast asleep. The young boy rose his head from the pillow, drunken with sleep as he gazed at the empty bed.

“Dunno, he was still there a minute ago,” he slurred, his heavy head falling back onto the pillow when YooChun stormed towards the spare bedroom JaeJoong was staying in. 'Oh please, tell me he didn't get weak,' he chanted, taking a deep breath when he reached the said room but his blood froze when he came close to the door. He could hear the bed from inside groaning under the weight of two people, deep and heavy breaths reaching his ears. It were the moans though that confirmed his assumption to be right.

“Ungh, YunHo,” he heard JaeJoong's breathy, deep voice, followed by a groan deeper than JaeJoong's. It had to be YunHo's.

'Shit, JaeJoong,' he thought when he walked back into the bedroom. He knew the latter would regret it, but what could he do against such a strong love?


	2. Part 2

Rays of the sun were falling through the window, the chamber being warm despite the coldness of late November might endorse. Clothes were scattered over the ground, thrown mindlessly into dark corners whilst a lamp had fallen to the floor.

The bed standing towards the middle of the room, with its headboard resting against the white wall, was occupied by two people sleeping close to one another. The blond lay on his stomach on the left side of the bed, his face snuggled deep into the pillow with a soft smile resting on his lips. The light-brown haired on the other hand lay on his side, his back facing the other sleeping so close next to him. He was shifting on the bed, slowly stirring awake. He pried his eyes slowly open and groaned when the shining light of the sun was practically burning them with its brightness.

With a deep groan he shifted a bit to the side, trying to sit up but it was impossible. His entire figure was aching, his head spinning and a headache coming onto him so bad that it felt as if hundreds of tiny needles were torturing him. His stomach was working against him as well, his mouth tasting bad. He felt nauseated. Basically, YunHo had a pretty bad hangover.

“Nngh, fuck,” he cursed when he finally sat up with his aching muscles, holding his hammering head with both his hands. He let his eyes wander through the room and just now registered that it wasn't the one he shared with all his band mates but their spare one. “Why the hell,” he wondered whilst taking in the view displayed in front of him. His eyes widened. The room looked like a mess, clothes scattered everywhere and things lay on the ground. Was that his pair of boxers he spotted in the corner? He gulped when he looked down on himself. He was practically naked. Lifting the blanket that statement could be scratched, he was _totally_ naked. And whose arm was that wrapped around his waist?

“Mmmh,” he heard the other person softly sighing, the figure next to him shifting a bit closer to him. His eyes followed the limb wrapped around him, the arm belonging to the torso of ....

YunHo's eyes widened even more. Next to him lay indeed a male, and it wasn't just any. It was JaeJoong to top it all, lying so peacefully next to him and as well .... naked, he assumed. 'Fuck! Don't tell me we,' he prayed mentally, but when his eyes fell indeed onto used condoms lying on the ground he lost his sanity.

“HOLY SHIT!!” he practically yelled loud enough to wake the entire apartment building, shifting away from JaeJoong's naked figure - which he denied to admit looked _damn_ appealing - and fell with a loud 'thud' out of the bed. His hard encounter with the floor drew a hiss of pain from his lips but at the same caused the blond lead singer to stir awake. In his state of shock YunHo grabbed whatever was close to cover his bareness. It was apparently JaeJoong's black shirt and he put it over his privates just as the blond youth lifted his head from the pillow and faced him. A hint of shyness came over him, the same emotion he could make out in JaeJoong's brown eyes.

“Uhm, hey,” JaeJoong said, voice low and drowsy whilst a bashful smile was gracing his lips. “You all right?” he asked, eyebrows furrowed in worry when he saw YunHo sitting on the ground. He scooted a bit closer, pulling the blanket with him to cover himself when he sat up. His cheeks were stained a soft crimson.

“I,” YunHo stuttered, eyes still wide as saucers. From the things he had seen he was sure what had happened, but as much as he tried, he couldn't remember a thing. “D-did we,” he mumbled, eyes nervously shifting from JaeJoong to the bed and the ground to and fro. “We didn't, right?” he hopefully asked, praying that they didn't sleep with one another when he wouldn't be able to remember a thing. He watched JaeJoong with expecting eyes and gulped when the latter flushed even more, gnawing on his bottom lip which he always did when he was nervous.

“A-actually,” JaeJoong voiced out, eyes averting YunHo but always falling back onto him when he played nervously with the hem of the blanket.

“W-we .... are you serious?” YunHo asked in disbelief, JaeJoong nodding slowly.

“You were drunk and ....” the blond explained, gnawing on his lip though to prevent himself the embarrassment of confessing his feelings at such a bad timing.

“But I .... you,” YunHo stuttered still perplex. How in the world could this happen? Yes, he had been drunk but still. He quickly rose to his feet, the dizziness he had forgotten about taking over his body and he wobbled from side to side.

“Careful,” JaeJoong voiced out, holding YunHo's arm and blushed slightly as YunHo stood stark naked in front of him. He was still resting on the bed, the blanket covering his nakedness. His eyes widened in surprise when YunHo practically ripped his arm out of JaeJoong's hold. It pained him more than he wanted to admit.

YunHo wanted to say something, but he didn't know what. He slowly strode over to the corner his boxers were lying at, trying to cover himself as well as he could with JaeJoong's shirt he had grabbed earlier. He still couldn't understand how all of this could happen. Why on earth would JaeJoong let a drunk man have his ways with him? As far as he knew JaeJoong wasn't into guys. Or was he mistaken? Then it hit him, another possibility. 'Of course. It must be. He never would,' the light-brown haired thought to himself whilst putting on his boxers. He was sure that JaeJoong would never sleep with him, unless ....

“It's a joke,” he muttered under his breath but JaeJoong still caught it.

“What?” the blond responded, eyeing YunHo with disbelief and a hint of hurt.

“It must be,” YunHo remarked, turning towards the dumbfounded JaeJoong staring at him from the bed. “Why else would you tell me that we had sex? You're even not into guys or something like that. And I'm neither,” he further babbled, not noticing that every single word was like a knife piercing through JaeJoong's heart.

“A joke,” JaeJoong mumbled, turning away from YunHo, who was now pulling the wifebeater over his head, to hide the pain visible on his face. “Sure,” he voiced out with a dull voice, heart broken into pieces. He knew it would happen, but he had hoped that it wouldn't hurt that much. He put his feet onto the mattress, hugging his knees whilst burying his face into them. Tears were threatening to fall from his eyes when he heard YunHo shuffling over the floor. If only the ground opened up and would swallow him.

“Well, uhm, see you for breakfast,” YunHo mumbled when he made his way out of the room, feeling a bit awkward when he looked back at JaeJoong when he had reached the door. Again he wanted to say something but the words were stuck in his throat when his eyes fell onto the blond. He couldn't suppress the feeling that JaeJoong looked .... lonely. The thought didn't leave his mind when he walked out of the room and made his way towards the bathroom, walking past YooChun but not noticing him.

“A joke, huh?” YooChun mumbled to himself when he watched YunHo's retrieving back. He had heard the entire conversation since he had come to the bedroom rather early to be there when his soulmate would need him. And apparently, the older one did. The faint sound of sobs and sniffing was reaching his ears, his eyebrows furrowed in worry when he stood in the doorway and looked at JaeJoong. The latter was sitting on the bed, all by himself, his back trembling when he cried. YooChun wanted to cry as well. For him JaeJoong was the epitome of loneliness and sorrow.

“Jae,” he voiced out, softly, but JaeJoong just shook his head. It meant for YooChun that he should leave, that JaeJoong needed time for himself to handle his dolour. With a sigh he closed the door behind him and made his way into the living room where breakfast was waiting already. He knew that JaeJoong wouldn't be hungry at all, probably throughout the entire day.

Stab. Stab. _Stab_. It felt like a knife would enter his chest and stab his heart, the world laughing at him for being weak and stupid. It hurt, immensely. He couldn't stop the tears from flowing down his cheeks, they were coming on their own with every memory displayed inside of his mind. JaeJoong still could feel him with every patch of his skin. He threw himself onto the mattress, bawling his eyes out when the pictures of their shared night were torturing him.

Soft and warm YunHo's lips had felt on his skin, his tongue like silk. It had made him a shivering and panting mess. It had felt like heaven when YunHo had touched him, his fingers gliding so gently over his skin as if he would break. He had been so caring, so endearing. His embrace had been so warm that JaeJoong had felt like melting in his arms, his hands holding tight onto him so that YunHo would never let go of him. It had been nothing but bliss when he had been inside of him, had moved so gently. To feel YunHo this close, in such intimacy had made him happy. For the first time in his life he had felt complete.

But it had all crumbled under his palm, the love he held so dearly shattering like glass. He cried even more, burying his face into the pillows they had been sleeping on. His scent was still lingering in the sheets.

“YunHo,” he sobbed softly into the pillow, hugging it tight whilst his form was trembling under his cries. It would never be the same. Never would he be able to forget the way YunHo had touched him. He had marked him, from inside and outside.

 

Packages filled with patches, capsules filled with pills and other medicines where clattering onto the ground when YunHo was rummaging inside of the medicine cabinet that hung inside of their bathroom. He was searching for painkillers, his head throbbing immensely with a painful headache.

“Aish, where are,” he muttered when his eyes finally fell onto the blue capsule that held the rescuing medicine. With a relieved sigh he strode over to the sink and opened the lid of the capsule to retrieve one of the white pills. He let the water run out of the tap, putting the pill between his teeth before he leaned down and held his face close to the jet of water. He closed his eyes shortly when the cold water was rushing into his mouth, slowly throwing his head back to swallow it together with the pill. The cold water running down his throat was calming to him, his hands diving under the water jet and gathered the cold liquid in them. YunHo splashed it into his face, rubbing his hands over it to wake him up. He held his head under the jet of water afterwards, bathing in the soothing coldness running over his aching skull.

A sigh of relief left his lips when he turned off the water and grabbed a towel, burying his face in it and rubbing it dry before he did the same with his hair. YunHo stopped in his tracks when his eyes fell onto his mirrored image in front of him.

“What the,” he cursed when he registered a purplish-red looking mark on his skin, right between neck and collarbone on his left. He craned his neck a bit to the side, gliding with his right fingers over the spot that reminded him of a bruise. It didn't hurt though when he touched it. His eyes widened when he registered what it was. A love bite, big and dark.

“How,” he muttered whilst he was caressing the spot with his finger. A picture was flashing before his eyes, soft pants and mewls vibrating in his ears. The vision was blurry, but he could see someone towering over him. He felt lips and a tongue sucking and licking on his skin, right there where now a love bite was gracing his flesh. He felt warmth, unbearable heat enveloping and moving against him. 'YunHo,' was ringing through his head in such a breathy and sensual way that it sent a shiver through his entire figure. The scene ended though with the person vanishing out of his sight.

YunHo blinked in confusion. His headache had to be playing tricks on him, he concluded, why else would it show him things like a memory that didn't belong to him? The only thing he couldn't forget was the voice whispering so sensually his name into his ear. It sounded so familiar, like a soft melody but deeper and hoarse in his vision. YunHo gulped. He knew this voice, of course he did. It was that enchanting melody of vocal cords only one could produce that had caught him in his spell. It could only be JaeJoong's voice.

“Fuck,” he muttered under his breath whilst throwing the towel against the mirror. Wasn't it already enough that he had such lewd dreams of the older during the nights? Why, for goodness' sake, wouldn't even his daydreams leave his hidden desire tamed? The confusion he had already been in before just worsened with this. He just couldn't get a grip on why he was this attracted to JaeJoong.

It scared him what those feelings were he had for the older blond. 'Bloody hell, YunHo. Get a grip of yourself. You are not gay,' the light-brown haired chanted mentally, reminding himself that he indeed was straight. The feelings for JaeJoong were just a phase, right? Right. YunHo fought further with his inner self, denying the possible crush he had on JaeJoong when he made his way into the bedroom they all shared after he had picked a few clothes out of his closet. The bedroom was empty as JunSu, YooChun and ChangMin were already gathered inside of the living room. JaeJoong would probably be there as well. The thought scared him a little as he thought back to the daydream he had had inside of the bathroom. He shook his head to get the scene out of his mind before he took his wifebeater off. He was just about to remove his boxers as well when his eyes fell onto something the full length mirror on their wall displayed.

“What the,” he muttered, when he looked closer, turning his head a bit to take a look on his hip. Shallow red streaks were running sideways along his hip, the tiny wounds a bit deeper in the flesh at his back and getting lighter towards the front. He carefully ran with his finger over the streaks, the wounds a bit curved and burning at the contact. As if in trance YunHo's finger was gliding over the scratches, his mind picturing another scene he believed was just a daydream.

The vision was blurry, his figure enveloped with heat whilst he was towering a person under him. Golden hair was shining in the darkness and a breathy moan left parted lips. Trembling fingers were scraping over his skin whilst legs were wrapped around his waist.

'Oh god, Yunho,' the man underneath moaned, breathless and sensual when he threw his head back and sunk his fingers deep into the mellow flesh of the other's hips. YunHo hissed at the contact before he dove even deeper into the beauty under him.

As if the contact was burning him, YunHo pulled his fingers away from the scratches, eyes wide as saucers. His heart was hammering against his ribcage, breath fast and shallow when he tried to calm down from the scene he had seen. He shook his head, trying to erase the pictures but they were haunting him. They felt real, too real. What could that mean?

*****

It was a quiet breakfast between YooChun, JunSu and ChangMin, either of them deep in thoughts. ChangMin and JunSu knew what had happened ever since YooChun had told them about it. He also had made clear that this had to stay between them, not a single word spoken to any outsiders.

They were almost done with their silent breakfast when YunHo came fully dressed into the living room. ChangMin and JunSu were greeting him normally, just as if they didn't know what had happened the previous night. YooChun on the other hand eyed the light-brown haired with quite a sour expression. As much as he wanted to stay calm and normal around YunHo, he couldn't when he knew in how much pain his soulmate was.

“Isn't JaeJoong eating with us?” YunHo asked, oblivious of the tensed aura swaying around inside of the Dong Bang apartment.

“He's not feeling well,” YooChun responded, calm enough to not snap at YunHo. He knew JaeJoong wouldn't accept it if either of them attacked YunHo for something he obviously wasn't able to control. 'You're too kindhearted, Jae. Too fucking kindhearted,' the brown haired scolded JaeJoong inwardly, but exactly this attribute was what everyone loved about the blond haired lead singer.

YunHo ate silently for himself, his eyes wandering sometimes to his band mates that eyed him strangely. He wondered what was wrong that all of them were staring at him.

“Do I have something on my face?” he asked aloud with raised eyebrows, catching JunSu by surprise who excused himself and stood up. The latter was never that good in keeping his mouth shut.

“No, nothing,” ChangMin declared before he stood up as well and brought his and JunSu's dishes into the kitchen. YunHo was quite dumbfounded. It was as if the others were avoiding him, even hiding something. He wondered why the others would treat him that way and concluded for himself that something must have happened the previous night in which he had been so drunk that he couldn't remember a thing. The last thing he knew was drinking a few glasses of soju whilst he always again had found himself staring at JaeJoong. After his nth shot, he could picture nothing but darkness and just woke up next to JaeJoong.

“Did something happen yesterday? You're acting quite strange towards me,” he voiced out, ChangMin stopping in his tracks shortly but ignoring the question. It wasn't his task to enlighten their leader. It lay solely in JaeJoong's hands to clear things up unless YunHo would remember the previous night, of course. YooChun on the other hand was quite irritated. It annoyed him that YunHo was walking around as if nothing had happened just because he couldn't remember whilst his best friend was locking himself into a room and bathed in his gloomy self.

“Find out for yourself,” the brown haired gnarled with a gaze that let YunHo's blood freeze. He stood up and left the living room, making his way into the workroom he shared with YunHo and JaeJoong to calm down. YunHo on the other hand sat still frozen on his chair, eyes widened at YooChun's outburst.

“Wow, something must have happened. He's never this angry,” he mumbled to himself, wondering what it might be that had happened whilst he had been drunk the previous night. He lifted his head, opening his mouth to ask ChangMin, but the latter stopped him right away.

“Sorry, hyung. It's not in my place to tell you,” the tall youth remarked when he stood in the open doorway of the kitchen. “You need to find out yourself. I can't help you,” he further said when he made his way over to the bedroom they all shared to nag JunSu a little bit, leaving YunHo dumbfounded behind.

YunHo was quite distressed, pondering hard on what it might be he could've done wrong the night before. He thought about it for minutes, hours even and didn't shift away from his seat a mere centimetre. He didn't register a thing, neither the loud mockeries between JunSu and ChangMin playing a game on their playstation right next to him, nor how YooChun made his way occasionally over to the spare bedroom. YunHo didn't even notice that JaeJoong was out of his sight the entire day and didn't show up at all.

It was when YunHo made his way towards the bathroom that he noticed that JaeJoong hadn't eaten breakfast with them, nor was walking around the apartment. His voice and hearty laughter were just missing. He decided to check on the latter, concluding that he might still be in the spare bedroom, but he stopped in his tracks right next to the corner closest to the room when he heard YooChun's voice and a soft knocking.

 

“Jae, can I come in?” YooChun asked, hoping that after his nth try JaeJoong would at least respond let alone allow him to come in. It seemed that this time he was lucky when JaeJoong's soft voice accorded him entrance. He carefully opened the door, stepping inside with worry on his face. The blond lead singer lay still lifelessly inside of the bed, back facing YooChun. He hadn't moved since morning.

“How do you feel?” he asked, earning a snort from JaeJoong when he came closer to the bed, the door a crevice open as he didn't think that someone would come here anyway. Or so at least he thought. He didn't know that YunHo was standing next to the room, unintentionally eavesdropping.

“How would you like me to feel?” JaeJoong remarked, voice dull and doleful. He stared just ahead, out of the window one could think, but he just looked into nothing. “I feel like shit,” he voiced out softly, his entire being tired after the hours he had spent crying. YooChun sat down next to him onto the bed, streaking his fingers through JaeJoong's blond hair to comfort him.

“Guess so. You look like shit as well,” he said, earning a light and pained chuckle from JaeJoong. The blond slowly sat up, pulling his knees up to his chest and enveloped them. YooChun lay his arm around him, hugging him when JaeJoong buried his face into his bent legs. Sobs were audible, JaeJoong's shoulders shaking when he cried. He just couldn't stop the tears from falling. They just came whenever he thought of YunHo.

“It hurts, Chun. It hurts so much,” he choked out, burying his fingers deep into the flesh of his arms wrapped around his legs.

“Shush, it's okay. The pain will go away,” YooChun said whilst caressing JaeJoong's trembling back soothingly. It earned him the shaking of JaeJoong's head.

“No,” JaeJoong breathed, sniffing before he continued, “No, it'll never go away.” JaeJoong lifted his head, eyes red, swollen and teary when he stared onto his feet buried under the blanket. “It will always hurt when I look at him, YooChun,” he said with his croaked voice, letting his head drop onto YooChun's shoulder. He always could lean onto him and right now he needed his soulmate more than ever. “When I look at him, then I will always remember the way YunHo made love to me.”

 

'The way YunHo made love to me.'

The words were ringing inside of his head, eyes widened and lips parted in shock. YunHo's heart was beating fast, his actually tanned skin paling a bit. 'It can't be,' he thought, but if it indeed were true, then the scenes he had seen inside of his mind would make sense. It would make so much sense why he envisioned something like this, something that appeared so real. But why? If it were really true that he and JaeJoong shared such an intimate night with one another, then how could it happen? How could he let this happen?

“No. No, it's not true,” he mumbled to himself, assuring himself that it was nothing but a bad joke. It wasn't true, it just couldn't. Yes, he admitted to himself that he was attracted to JaeJoong, that he indeed thought of him in that sensual, erotic way, but he denied that his heart was jumping in joy whenever JaeJoong smiled at him, touched him lightly under the curtain of fanservice. He denied that he indeed had feelings for the latter that were so much more than the close friendship between YooChun and JaeJoong.

“So, almighty leader-ssi eavesdropped,” the low and sarcastic voice of YooChun ripped him out of his thoughts, his widened eyes falling onto the brown haired standing in front of him with eyebrows furrowed in anger and arms folded.

“I-I didn't,” YunHo stammered, his mind still too confused to comprehend the things he had just heard.

“Now that you already found out I want to give you a good advice, leader-ssi,” YooChun said rather darkly when he stepped closer to YunHo who somehow felt so tiny out of a sudden. “If you ever hurt him again, then I swear I'm going to chop your dick off,” the brown haired threatened and went off, leaving YunHo confused behind and alone with his thoughts.

*****

Days were going by in the Dong Bang apartment with JunSu and ChangMin mocking one another or playing a few games and YooChun writing on a few lyrics. YunHo went out for a walk occasionally, thinking about what he had gotten to know whilst trying to figure out what it was that he felt for JaeJoong. He often sat alone on their balcony until it got dark, bathing in his deep thoughts. If not for the short walk to the toilet, JaeJoong hadn't been seen from his band mates. Except for his soulmate who had brought him a few meals and clothes to change into if he wanted to day by day.

It was their last day off and it had already gotten dark outside with three of the members already lying in their beds, trying to catch a lot of sleep, when for the first time after a few days spent with avoiding YunHo and crying, JaeJoong left the spare bedroom to make his way into the kitchen and not only towards the bathroom. The blond wore a wide sloppy black cardigan and a pair of blue jeans, his feet shuffling in slippers over the ground softly. His eyes were puffy and decorated with dark circles after days of crying, his stomach growling and mouth dry. As less as his appetite was, he really needed to eat and drink something before he endangered his own health.

JaeJoong sighed when he came into the kitchen, the ticking of the clock inside of their living room the only source of sound next to himself. He opened the fridge and retrieved a bottle with apple juice, ham, cheese and salad cream, putting all of it onto the kitchen counter. He got hold of two slices of white bread and a glass out of their cupboard, as well as a knife. Whilst making his sandwich, JaeJoong thought back to the night he had shared with YunHo. It was precious to him, no doubt, but at the same time it hurt him immensely that YunHo couldn't remember a thing. Not a single touch, nor their kisses and whispered words of love. He sighed deeply when he put the ingredients for his sandwich back into the fridge and poured himself a glass of apple juice afterwards.

JaeJoong gulped the fruity treat down in almost one go, the cold liquid soothing his dry throat. He took a deep breath when he put the empty glass down, eyes closed when he felt the juice running down. When he opened his eyes, he noticed something or rather someone catching him by surprise. His lips parted and eyes were blinking in utter confusion when he saw YunHo leaning against the window of their balcony with puffs of smoke leaving his lips occasionally. 'Smoking? YunHo?' he wondered, biting his bottom lip when he contemplated if he should go over or not. He still felt awkward around the latter even after the three days that had passed. He took a deep breath when he decided to go over to YunHo, grabbing his sandwich and took a bite on his way.

“I never knew you smoke,” he said softly to not startle YunHo too much when he opened the door of their balcony and eyed the light-brown haired with a mixture of worry, surprise and awkwardness.

“You always said it's calming. You're right,” YunHo mumbled back, taking another drag from his cigarette whilst staring ahead, not a single glance passing JaeJoong. The latter sat down next to YunHo, shivering a bit in the coldness of the night. His eyes fell onto the ashtray next to YunHo, the glassy object filled with cigarette stubs to the brim. Seemed like YunHo had done this treat for more than one day.

“You must be calming from quite a big impact if you smoked that many cigarettes over the last few days,” he voiced out, biting into his sandwich afterwards whilst staring onto his feet. Silence came over them, quite laboured one could say, and neither of them dared to speak. It was YunHo though whose words cut through the silence first.

“I guess you can say that,” he said, pressing out his cigarette in the ashtray. “Something about you and me,” he went on, playing with his fingers in nervousness whilst staring onto his feet as well.

“Y-you and me?” JaeJoong questioned softly after he had gulped down the last piece of his sandwich, feeling quite nervous where this would lead to.

“Having sex,” YunHo said softly, glancing slightly at JaeJoong but averting his eyes soon again.

“Oh,” the blond remarked, cheeks flushing a bit. “Y-you remembered?” he asked, streaking a strand behind his right ear with a nervous smile.

“I heard you talking about it with YooChun a few days ago,” YunHo said when he looked at JaeJoong and noticed a reddish love bite underneath JaeJoong's right ear. He could clearly see in front of his eyes how he had made it on that eventful night. Now the pictures weren't blurry any longer. He blushed faintly. “I made this,” he mumbled, catching JaeJoong by surprise who locked eyes with him shortly and covered the love bite with his hand quickly. The blond wanted to say something but was interrupted by YunHo.

“I'm sorry for, you know,” he said, beating a bit around the bush as it was embarrassing for himself that he knew what they had done but still couldn't recall it.

“I-it's okay. It's not your fault alone,” JaeJoong mumbled whilst staring into the starry sky. “It's cold. I think I should-”

“Why?” JaeJoong was interrupted by YunHo, eyeing the latter with curiosity at the sudden question. The blond haired didn't dare to speak and just waited for YunHo to continue. “Why did you give in to me? I-I mean, I was drunk and,” YunHo babbled, eyebrows furrowed in frustration as this was the only thing he couldn't get a grip on to understand. In the corner of his eye he noticed JaeJoong shifting in his place, hugging his knees to his chest and left cheek resting on them.

“You said you loved me,” he whispered so soft that YunHo almost had missed it. “So sincere and endearing,” he said with a soft and loving smile on his face, his eyes sparkling with tears he tried to hold back.

“I-I did?” YunHo asked with widened eyes and flushed cheeks, feeling stupid that he couldn't even remember what he had said to JaeJoong in that night.

“It's okay if you don't remember,” JaeJoong breathed with a hint of sadness decorating his face which made YunHo's heart sting. “It wouldn't change what I feel for you,” he whispered with his head lifted and eyes trained onto the sky.

“What you feel,” YunHo mumbled to himself whilst thinking about his own feelings for JaeJoong. He had spent hours and hours with thinking, assuming and denying. In the end he had come to just one conclusion. His heart indeed was beating for JaeJoong, and JaeJoong alone.

“I love you. For a very long time actually,” JaeJoong mumbled whilst looking bashful at YunHo who stared at him with parted lips. He retrieved his gaze and wanted to stand up but was held back by YunHo. The light-brown haired was caressing his left cheek with his right hand, gently causing JaeJoong to look at him. Their eyes met, pupils focused on and following one another when YunHo leaned in closer. Their eyelids shut over their eyes slowly the closer YunHo came, their lips touching in a soft and hesitant way. It was a gentle and loving kiss, just a touch between their lips but nevertheless romantic. It let their hearts beat faster, colouring their cheeks a soft crimson. A wet smack resounded around them when they parted, JaeJoong's eyes slowly opening and lips parting when he looked at YunHo.

“I think you might be right about what you said about me earlier,” YunHo whispered with a soft smile. “I love you,” he breathed, seeing JaeJoong's eyes sparkle and a wide smile scurrying over his lips. He was just about to lean in once again, when a low voice interrupted them.

“As much as I'd love for this to go on, I would appreciate it if you could continue inside before you catch a cold,” YooChun remarked with his drowsy voice. He just wanted to go to the toilet and found the two being lovey-dovey instead. Well, he didn't mind when it made JaeJoong happy. “Well, I'm going back to bed,” he voiced out and turned on his heel. “Oh, and YunHo.”

“Y-yes?” YunHo remarked, a bit embarrassed that they had been caught red-handed.

“I swear I'll have a good eye on you. Don't screw this up,” YooChun said with a hand wave, YunHo gulping as he knew that he shouldn't provoke YooChun.

“Chun,” JaeJoong scolded, not able to suppress the wide smile resting on his face.

“Yeah, yeah. Good night you two,” YooChun remarked when he walked off, leaving YunHo and JaeJoong alone behind. Once the latter was out of sight, YunHo cleared his throat and rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment whilst JaeJoong was chuckling with his hand covering his mouth. Minutes were passing by with them just chuckling and stealing glances at one another until JaeJoong spoke up, gnawing nervously on his bottom lip.

“So, uhm, w-would you like to spend the night with me?” he asked, just realising his usage of words when YunHo looked at him with wide eyes and a deep red spread over his cheeks. “I-I didn't mean it like that, aigo,” the blond muttered, palming his face in embarrassment. YunHo laughed at him.

“Y-yah! That's not funny,” JaeJoong remarked, pushing YunHo's shoulder away with a pout. The latter just kept on chuckling, thumbing away his tears of laughter. “Fine. I'll sleep alone then,” he remarked and stood up, catching YunHo by surprise who was still calming down. He rose to his feet as well, closing the balcony door behind him when he followed JaeJoong inside. He caught up with JaeJoong, circling his arms around the latter's waist who stopped in his tracks abruptly.

“Y-yunHo,” JaeJoong breathed, blushing slightly when YunHo whispered into his ear and nuzzled his neck.

“I'd love to sleep next to you and to hold you,” he breathed, planting a soft kiss into the nape of JaeJoong's neck who sighed softly and leaned back into his embrace. JaeJoong turned his head a bit back, looking at YunHo with a soft smile. They shared a loving kiss before they went further into the spare bedroom with entwined fingers.


End file.
